


Один день лета

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Sunburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Олух. Лето здесь длится от одного дня до – в том случае, если вы невероятно везучи – нескольких недель. Ну а если вы сын вождя племени, надежда и опора всего острова, и вас, в довершение ко всему, зовут Иккинг – вам выпадут совершенно роскошные три часа лета.</p>
<p>И вы, разумеется, обгорите в первый же из них до цвета свежеразделанного лосося.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день лета

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Ник](http://www.diary.ru/member/?633580), написано для WTF The Big Four 2015

Это Олух. Лето здесь длится от одного дня до – в том случае, если вы невероятно везучи – нескольких недель. Ну а если вы сын вождя племени, надежда и опора всего острова, и вас, в довершение ко всему, зовут Иккинг – вам выпадут совершенно роскошные три часа лета.

И вы, разумеется, обгорите в первый же из них до цвета свежеразделанного лосося.

– Потрясающе, – голос Иккинга, уткнувшегося лицом во влажную подстилку на кровати, звучит невнятно. – Лучше и быть не могло. Я просто не знаю, о чём ещё мог бы сейчас мечтать!  
– Об этом!  
– Уберите его! – рявкает Мерида при виде Рыбьенога с огромной корзиной рыбы. – Ещё бы хаггиса ему припёр!  
– Но она же холодная!  
– Она живая! Как ты будешь себя чувствовать, когда по твоим ожогам будет скакать и биться задыхающаяся рыба?  
– Э-э-эм...  
– Уйди, пока не пристрелила. Можешь душить рыбу.

Рапунцель наклоняется и легонько дует на сына вождя краснокожих, обожжённым животом лежащего на мокрой тряпке. Её волшебство бессильно: не может быть и мысли о том, чтобы замотать Иккинга в её волосы так плотно, как необходимо.

Мерида гоняет друзей Иккинга подальше от дома.

– Ушёл, дьявол! Этот долго спрашивал, не медуза ли ужалила, и если да, он знает, как помочь...  
– Привет, Астрид, – улыбается Рапунцель. Иккинг полузадушенно стонет – кажется, это означает "привет" – и дёргает ладонью, видимо, в попытке помахать. – Лежи, пожалуйста. Ох, надеюсь, ты пришла с чем-то получше полумёртвой рыбы...  
– С ячьим молоком! – торжествующе демонстрирует увесистую на вид крынку Астрид.

Крынка угрожающе пузырится чем-то белёсым и расслаивающимся.

– Оу.  
– А оно... – проглотив вопросы «...разумно?», «...не опасно?», «...не умерло и воскресло пару дней назад?», Рапунцель призывает всю свою вежливость, – ...поможет?  
– Ещё как. Самое верное средство! Нужно просто втереть в кожу и оставить компресс на пару дней...

Мерида смотрит на молоко как на ранее упомянутый хаггис.  
И в тот момент, когда Астрид шагает к Иккингу, между ними как из-под земли вырастает Джек Фрост.

– Мне кажется, я могу помочь, – чуть улыбнувшись, произносит он.

Иккинг едва заметно вздрагивает. У Астрид в глазах что-то нехорошо вспыхивает.

– Я справилась бы, Джек.  
– Боюсь, ему сейчас повредят любые прикосновения.  
– Кроме, надо полагать, твоих?

Джек, всё так же улыбаясь, смотрит в глаза Астрид. И всё так же стоит между ней и Иккингом, опираясь на посох.

– Ребята, – подаёт несчастный голос Иккинг, – если вы решили друг друга убить, прикончите сначала меня, пожалуйста.  
– Позволь мне помочь, Астрид.

Мерида поднимает голову, глядя на девушку, и качает головой. Тихо ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Астрид отходит в сторону.  
Джек быстро склоняет голову, одним лёгким движением поворачивается к Иккингу и влезает на него верхом.

Узкие прохладные ладони ложатся на разгорячённую кожу, и Иккинг не удерживается от стона.

– Ради бороды Тора, сделай так ещё раз.

Джек медленно ведёт ладонями по обожжённым острым лопаткам, по талии к хрупким позвонкам. Иккинг задушенно стонет, чуть выгибая спину под руками Джека, подаваясь навстречу...

– Какой ты белокожий, – еле слышно произносит Джек, так, что слышно только Иккингу. – И веснушки. Весь в веснушках.

А потом вокруг его ладоней маленькими вихрями разлетаются крохотные снежинки – пудра из пурги, карманная метелица. Снежинки тут же тают, тоненькими струйками стекая по проступающим рёбрам, заставляя Иккинга вздрагивать и выгибаться с ещё большей силой – но кожа больше не горит, пока к ней ластится холод...

– Рапунцель, – тихо-тихо шепчет Джек, и она понимает его без всяких слов.  
– Ребята, он справится, – Рапунцель, поднявшись с места, берёт за руку Мериду и кивает остальным, – давайте лучше сходим к Плеваке, у него где-то был большущий горшок со сметаной, потом намажем это чучело.  
– Беззубика только подпускать потом нельзя будет, он всё сожрёт, – прыскает Мерида.

Укрытие пустеет.

– Перевернись, – Джек приподнимается, и Иккинг издаёт трудноидентифицируемый тихий звук. – Больно больше не будет.

Иккинг не реагирует. Только чуть-чуть сильнее напрягается.

– Эй? – зовёт Джек. Ноль внимания. – Ты не уснул, не мог. Давай.

Секунду Иккинг медлит. А потом резко переворачивается, крепко зажмурив глаза.

Ах вот оно что.

Джек делает вид, будто ничего не заметил – ладони, как и прежде, опускаются на покрасневшую кожу, прикосновения унимают боль от ожогов. Иккинг дышит через раз, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

Джек легко сжимает его бёдра своими. Пальцы почти неощутимо пробегают по ребрам.

– Расслабься, – просит он, наклоняясь чуть ниже и выдыхая лёгкое облачко прохладного воздуха на кожу, – расслабься, иначе не поможет.

Вот только горит у Иккинга уже не снаружи, а внутри. И то, что Джек ёрзает на нём, никак не помогает выдержке и расслаблению. Вообще. Ничего. Не. Помогает.

Джек опускает голову и утыкается лбом в живот Иккинга. Волосы метут по коже, дыхание вырисовывает между веснушками едва различимые снежные узоры... и Иккинг настолько теряется в ощущениях, что пропускает момент, когда Джек касается его кожи губами.

Ему больше не жарко, ему больше не холодно, он просто сейчас сойдёт с ума, пока его целует Джек Фрост. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас.

– Что ты творишь, – задохнувшийся шёпот Иккинга осыпается сухими снежинками. – Что, что, что ты творишь...

Джек приподнимается над ним, удерживаясь на руках, и придвигается близко-близко к лицу Иккинга.

– Мне остановиться? – одними губами произносит он.

С каждым звуком маленькая снежинка падает на губы Иккинга.

– Господи, нет, – выдыхает он со стоном, подаваясь вперед – и Джек накрывает его рот своим, глотает дыхание, запускает пальцы во взмокшие волосы, улыбаясь в поцелуй, и снежные хлопья летят прямо с потолка комнаты, тают на веснушках, усыпающих плечи, и продолжай, пожалуйста, продолжай...

Джек продолжает.  
Дом накрывает снежное облако.

«Это Олух», – пожимают плечами привычные викинги.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
